the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ubaar Sauropat
male half-orc Mnk1, Clr5, Mighty Contender of Uthgar4 HP 78 (6d8+4d10+10) 104 while under Rage spell, 124 under Bear's Endurance spell Init +1 ; Spd 30 ft AC 16 (+1 DEX, +2 Bracers of Armor, +3 WIS) (+5 in lizardman form, +4 or +5 w/Barkskin, +3 or +4 w/ Shield of Faith, +1 in Haste, +2 or +3 with Magic Vestment) Str 23 (+6) (+4 w/ Rage, +4 w/ Bull's Strength, +9 when Surge of Strength'ing (Bull's Strength doesn't stack with Feats of Strength), +2 w/ Enlarge Person, +2 with Death Knell) (+15 with all) Dex 12 Con 12 (16 with Rage, 20 with Bear's Endurance) Int 10 Wis 14 (16 w/Periapt) Cha 8 AL CG SV Fort +13 (+2 in Rage, +2 w/ Endurance), Ref +7, Will +15 (+2 morale bonus in Rage) (Cloak of Resistance's +2 already added in to all) BAB +7/+2 Atks +13/+8 melee (w/ base STR) ** +8 more under Rage, Surge of Strength, and Enlarge Person ** +21/+21 tail/+16/+16 tail w/ Tail of the Beast, 1d10+14 for tail ** +1 more with MW Hizaagkuur Greatsword, 2d6 + (19 STR+1 fire +1 electricity) or 3d6 + (21 STR+1 +1) when Enlarged ** Can Power Attack for -7 to attack, +14 to damage ** +3 to attacks and damage w/ Divine Favor ** up to +22 unarmed (+24 while charging), 1d8 + (14 STR (28 w/ Power Lunge) +3 Divine Favor +1 Magic Fang) x3 damage from Flying Kick and Sandals of Tiger's Leap Atks +8/+3 ranged (+10/+5 with MW bow and MW arrows, 1d8+6 damage) Skills: Concentration 7 (+8 or +10), Intimidate 4, Jump 5 (+13 or +20), Knowledge: Religion 9, Perform (drums, dancing, tribal chanting) 4 (+3), Tumble 5 (+8 w/ synergy). Feats: Improved Unarmed Strike, Improved Grapple (no AoO, +4 to grapples), Power Attack (2-handed weapons get twice the bonus), Craft Wondrous Item, Power Lunge (2x STR modifier to damage when charging - give up an AoO), Flying Kick (OA) (2x damage with unarmed strike on a charge) 'Normal' Equipment: Chain Shirt Armor (100 gp) MW Greatsword (made from Hizaagkuur metal : +1 fire, +1 electricity damage) (1,550 gp) Greatclub (symbol of Thunderbeast carved in) MW Composite Longbow, +6 STR rating (1000 gp) 30 MW arrows (300 gp) 30 normal arrows 3 Flasks Alchemist's Fire (150 gp) 4 applications of Suregrip, 1 used (+2 circumstance to Climb and grapple checks for 10 minutes) (100 gp total) 5 doses Mule Pollen (+2 to STR but -2 to INT and WIS for 1d4x10 minutes) Handdrum Standard Adventurer's Gear (detailed if desired) Magical Equipment and history: - Wand of Cure Light Wounds 750 gp : recently given after a cleric saw Ubaar run out of healing after a battle. 40 charges left - Headband of Ferocity (crafted) 1,000 (80 XP cost) : crafted after Ubaar became frustrated at not being able to stay up for the last stages of a combat - Pearl of Power 1st level (crafted) 500 (40 XP cost) : crafted after Ubaar thought "If I just had one more spell today..." - Necklace of Prayer Beads (karma) (crafted) 2,500 (+1,000 gp nonmagical beads) (200 XP cost) : This item is special to Ubaar - it holds beads which symbolize his victories in life, and the Strength of Uthgar flowing in his veins. - Gauntlets of Rage (crafted : (3rd level DotF spell, 3 times per day when struck together) only for half-orc Contenders of Uthgar) 6,300 + 250 for the Rage spell to be cast (504 XP cost) : these were crafted with the help of an old hermit, Izra, that foretold Ubaar's greatness before he was born (see backstory) - Izra's power was given to Ubaar so that he may better attain heights of heroism, and help his people help the world. - Periapt of Wisdom +2 (crafted) 2,000 (160 XP cost) : these were crafted on suggestion from a tribe that Ubaar helped save from Storm's forces - they helped in the resources, so that he could gain more Wisdom, thereby making it less likely that such a weapon as Ubaar would not be used against them. - Stomp boots (see below), enchanted as Sandals of the Tiger's Leap (S&F) (doubles unarmed damage on a charge) (crafted) 1,750 gp +10 for the casting of the Jump spell (140 XP cost) : Ubaar was helped in the creation of this weapon after he used his Flying Kick to devastating effect in a battle. This makes his stomps even more deadly if unavoided. - Belt of Speed (crafted) 6,000 gp +250 for the casting of Haste (480 XP cost) (extra attack on full action, +1 to attack, +1 AC and REF saves, 20 feet faster) - Shirt of Alter Self 3x per day, 30 min duration (crafted) 3240 gp + 90 gp for Alter Self spell (260 XP cost) : Ubaar's former adventuring friend Taz showed how he could become closer to a Thunderbeast by temporarily transforming into a Lizardman (+5 natural armor, +4 balance, jump, swim, natural weapons (2 claws 1d4, bite 1d4) and Ubaar liked it. He uses other forms occasionally. - 3 Scrolls of Obscuring Mist, 2 of Magic Weapon, 2 of Enlarge Person, 1 of Inv. to Undead 200 gp - 2500 gp offering for casting of Permanencied Magic Fang. Total GP used: 31,980 Total XP cost: 1,864 Booty from the adventure +1 longsword, +1 Mithral Breastplate (not worn), 5 potions of drow sleep poison, potion of CMW, Bracers of Armor +2 (worn), Cloak of Resistance +2 (worn) SA: Flurry of Blows (when unarmored) Turn Undead (Su)– 2/day, Ubaar Sauropat can attempt to turn undead creatures. He can turn undead with no more than (1d20+7)/3 HD. Each attempt, he turns 2d6+5 total HD. Undead with 3 or fewer HD are destroyed instead. +2 to turn attempts from Knowledge (religion) SQ: Half-Orc Traits (Ex)–60 foot darkvision, orc blood. Domains: Strength and Thunderbeast. Thunderbeast domain granted power: Free Stomp feat: When you attempt to overrun (PHB, page 139) an opponent of your size or smaller, the target may not choose to avoid you. If you knock down the target, you may make one leg attack against him or her, gaining the standard +4 bonus on attack rolls against prone targets Stomp boots: These specially-made boots have metal inserts and metal ridges along the bottom of the sole. The ridges are in the shape of a Thunderbeast's footprint, so they leave that indentation on a victim. They count as unarmed attacks when used, similar to a gauntlet, but for the feet. All they do is allow the wearer to do normal damage with a foot stomp. Caster Level 7: Cleric Spells Prepared (6/5+1/4+1/3+1/1+1): 0 - Stomp, Create Water, Detect Magic x2, Virtue (1 min), Resistance 1 - Enlarge Person x2 (domain) (1 min/level), Divine Favor x2 (1 min), Shield of Faith (1 min/level), Smite (+WIS to attack, +level to damage until discharged) 2 - Barkskin (domain) (10 min/level), Bull's Strength (1 min/level), Bear's Endurance x2, Death Knell (10 minutes per HD, 1d8 HP +2 STR, +1 caster level) 3 - Tail of the Beast (domain) x2, Dispel Magic, Magic Vestment (+1 per 4, 1 hour/level) 4 - Spell Immunity (domain) (1 spell per 4 levels, 10 min/level), Greater Magic Weapon (+1 per 4, 1 hour/level) Spells functioning: Unfailing Endurance (DotF) (1 day/level) +4 morale bonus to saves that cause weakness, fatigue, exhaustion, or enfeeblement Magic Fang, Permanent (+1/+1 to unarmed kick) Domain spell descriptions: Thunderstomp (1st level): - 5' radius effect per every 3 caster levels centered anywhere within close range (i.e. 10' radius at 6th, 15' radius at 9th). - All creatures in the area must make a Balance check (DC = 10+Caster's Strength bonus) or fall down. - Creatures who fall prone must make a fortitude save (DC = 10+Caster's Strength bonus) or be stunned for 1 round. - Creature's size and stability modifiers are applied to their saving throw which means giants would be harder to affect (makes sense) and smaller ones would be easier. The 0-level spell Stomp has the same mechanic, except it's only for 1 target in range. Tail of the Beast (3rd level) Evocation Force Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 action Range: Personal Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: None Spell resistance: No Tapping into the spirit of the Thunderbeast, the shaman grows a tail appendage and can use it for offensive strikes and better balance. The tail has a greatclub on the end of it, similar to the Shunosaurus’ primary weapon. This club is one size larger than the caster’s size (doing 1d10 (x2) damage if cast by Medium-sized creature, 2d6 if Large, etc.) but only adds 1 x caster’s STR as a damage bonus. The tail has a 10 foot reach, and benefits from combat feats and maneuvers (including Charge, Power Attack and Cleave, threatened range and flanking). A target hit by the tail must make an opposed Strength check (vs. a Large creature with 22 Strength) to avoid a Bull Rush. In addition, the tail provides a +4 stability bonus to any of the caster’s checks for resisting a Bull’s Rush or Trip. For the duration of the spell, the caster is granted an extra attack that otherwise acts like the 2nd level Spiritual Weapon spell (including iterative attack capability). _________________________________________________ Occupation Ubaar is a Champion of half-orcs, and a force for Good. Personality and Long-Term Goals Ubaar respects Strength. Not just physical Strength, but Inner Strength. Of will, of conviction, of passion, of dedication, of intellect, etc. He has experienced first-hand the way that the world pre-judges half-orcs. Most people let their prejudices blind them. While he understands people's trepidation in dealing with half-orcs, he is bound and deremined to show the world that half-orcs can be Great, just like those Champions they respect. He will do this by performing great things. Great feats of Strength that dwarf what normal men can do, and Great feats of Good that finally show all that an orc-kin can do more than destroy. Further, Ubaar doesn't want to just integrate himself into society, trying not to make waves, by just fitting in with 'civilization' (he doesn't think that 'civilization' is all that civil - just a veneer of political BS and niceties that masks the same base cruelty and primitiveness that is in the Wild). He wants to MAKE 'civil' society make way for him, and re-create their attitudes re: half-orcs.... force them to realize their narrow-minded and prejudiced ways. He speaks primitive Common, not because he's not intelligent, but because he hasn't been around civilized speakers to get all the grammar good. His words are usually careful and slow but it is more to keep people at ease than because he is unintelligent. His actions are the opposite, however and he normally prefers to act quickly than to ponder. Overall he can be considered to be a powerful ally or foe and a loyal companion. General Appearance and Distinguishing Features and Habits Height 6'6"; Weight 280. Hair: Coarse black, with a single, white lock. Eyes: Crystal clear blue. Notable Features: There is a tattoo of a large slime-green brontosaurus body on his chest. He has some visible scars on his leathery skin . Ubaar is an imposing presence due to his size, but strangely something about him makes people more at ease with him than most half-orcs. His hair erupts from his head like an explosion of dreadlocks, all of which are jet-black save one forelock forever painted white by the gods. The hair itself feels more like coarse wool or yarn to the touch than human hair. Tastes and Preferences Ubaar is a simple soul, loyal in his friendships, and furious in his displeasure. He likes the simple things in life; food, drink, drumming, revelry, women, and besting others in combat. He likes fighting, and doesn't consider it an adverserial thing - tribesman wrestle and fight each other to test each other's prowess and stay fit, to better survive the Wild. He likes to drum, and dance. He has enganged in religious discussions with men of many different faiths in his travels. Residence: Ubaar hasn't had a domicile since growing up with his mom, dad, and tribe. Background History Summary (full story here)- Ubaar is the son of a brawling, laborer orc named Herk and a rugged, survivor human named Leta. He grew up in The North, near Morgur's Mound, with both human and orc influences. He liked the animals of the wild area his tribe lived around, including the legendary dinosaurs in the region, especially the fabled Thunderbeast. When Ubaar was but a wee orc, he was trying to walk around the grounds by his home. A sizeable rock was an obstacle in his way. Ubaar (all of 2 years old) braced himself, and with great child-like effort, summoned the strength to move the stone which was almost as large as he was. His mother, upon seeing this, related something to him that to this day echoes in Ubaar’s mind as one of his first memories: "Oh, my little Ubaar, one day you will grow up to be the strongest in the land! Izra may have been right when he told me that story about you...(Ubaar later learned that Izra was a crazy old orc that lived deep in the Hills). I guess it's not as crazy as it sounded back then, when he told me you'd become a great champion!" He believes he can bring respect to his people and honor his mother by performing heroic deeds and feats of strength in the more "civilized" lands. He knows the Thunderbeast's power will follow him into the political areas of Faerun. He has learned much in his life from fighting and living. He left his Tribe and travelled south at an early age to learn more about this world that keeps orc-kin as a 3rd-class race. He had many adventures on caravan with his friend Jaida, and his exploits with his companions in the Non-Iconic Adventure to the Dungeon of the Fire Opal are sung whenever he pays a bard to do so. His goal is to make enough of a name for himself that he can be an example to other humanoids and others that even half-orcs can become heroes. His savage strength can work wonders and create legends. He has also learned that magic can enhance one's own inner Strength. To this end, he learned the ways to craft items which would allow him to do even Greater Things. The item closest to him, though, are his Gauntlets of Rage. These were created with the help of Izra, the reclusive (some say crazy) old orc that foresaw Ubaar's greatness before he was born. Friends and Enemies Jaida Also Kytess, Jalon, Murhid, Taz, Sollir (the Non-Iconic Squad) Ivellios Doppleganger, however, never could get over his racist attitude towards orcs, and allowed his hatred to blind him. When they learned of the goblinoid armies (including orcs) sweeping down from the North, Ivellios held Ubaar's heritage against him one final time, and the two raging adventurers finally fought almost to the death, before they were seperated, Ivellios swearing a blood-oath to kill Ubaar the next time they met. Category:Half-orcs Category:Monks